Vash
'Approval:' 8/19/13 10 feats smack (v2.3) 'Appearance' Vash is of medium height with a thin build. He has spikey blond hair that is about shoulder length. He usually wears a red jacket over a gray coat. He carries a pair of sunglasses in his pocket. Vash has a Curse Mark on his right upper arm. 'Personality' Vash is short-tempered and a smart-ass. He is pretty reserved and quiet until provoked. Vash has a mistrust for most people he doesn't know. 'Stats' (Total:101) ' '''Strength: 13 ' 'Speed: 18 ' 'Intelligence: 13 ' 'Chakra Levels: 13 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' '''Endurance: 13 CP: 105 Banked: 1 ' Endurance Pool (Curse Seal): 13 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Item Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Cursed Seal ' 'Chunin: Swift Release ' 'Jonin: Animal Companion (Coyote) ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 10 Banked feats: 0 Item Specialist # Extra Equipment '''(+12pts) # '''Twin Rising Dragon - First, the ninja places two small scrolls in an upright position on the floor. When activated, the two scrolls release smoke while also flying and spinning into the air in the shape of two dragons made of smoke. The ninja then jumps between the two scrolls, and starts to rapidly summon and throw all sorts of weaponry as a powerful projectile barrage. If the initial attack were to fail, he can control the discarded weapons with wires attached to his fingertips for a surprise attack. However, because the weapons are thrown, they are easily countered by wind techniques. (20 cp) Curse Seal # Cursed Mark 1st State - Activating stage one of the curse mark increases the physical abilities of the ninja as well as granting them a large amount of "cursed" chakra When activated, the prongs of his mark spread branching and curling off. (+3 Strength and endurance, +20 CCP added to chakra pool, -3 Endurance points per round to maintain) # Curse Mark 2nd State - (must activate after 1st state is activated) further increases physical abilites, grants even more 'cursed' chakra. The prongs and branches spread till they cover every inch of skin, Vash's hair darkens and his skin begins to look rough and scaly. The "mutation" for Vash's 2nd state is a toughened skin that improves his resistance to physical atacks as well as burning and freezing attacks. (+5 Strength and Endurance, + 30 CCP to chakra pool, - 5 endurance points per round to maintain, stats do not stack, CP does) Swift Release # Swift Release: Shadowless Flight- Activating this jutsu greatly increases the ninja's speed. (+8 Speed, 20 CP activate, 20 CP to maintain) # Swift Release: Sand Cyclone- The ninja kicks off the ground spinning at incredible speeds to create a vortex around him. Defensively, the vortex creates a wall around the ninja capable of deflecting small projectiles such as kunai and shuriken. Offensively, the vortex creates a low pressure zone at it's center that pulls in nearby enemies. The damage of the jutsu can be augmented by the weapons the ninja is wielding. (10CP) Animal Companion # Wolfwood- An average size adult coyote (roughly 11 kg). He has a light brown fur coat speckled black and dark brown hair runs from his back down his bushy tail, which is completely dark. Wolfwood will aid Vash by attacking in unison with sharp claws and teeth. Stats# Stats #'Stats' #'Stats' #'Stats' Equipment * *(3) Staff *(2) Tonfa *(2) Makibishi * (1) Weighted chain *(4) Three Fuma Shuriken *(2) Set of Shuriken *(3) Pair of Explosive Tags *(2) Blood Increasing Pill *(3) Military Rations Pill *(3) Military Rations Pill *2x Paper Bombs (1 use each) *Military Rations Pill (1 use) *Scroll: Starch Syrup Catching Field (1 time use, reduces enemy's speed by hindering movement) *Small dragon egg *Mr. Sploddy- A small orb that rolls around. It has a tendency to self-destruct itself, and then reform later. The explosions dont hurt however. Ryo ' (18.5k received from Sankuro) * Ryo earned: 71 500 * Ryo left: 14 000 * (3.5k received from Jace) * (10k loan collected from an inactive Kaito) * (-20k feat change) 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 67' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ''' '''A-Rank: 2 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Sandbros 4QP 4000ryo (8/23/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Entering_the_jackel's_pit 4QP 4000ryo (8/5/2013) B-Rank: 8 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/A_Man_From_His_Past 3QP 2000ryo (8/16/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon%27s_Keep 4QP 2000ryo small dragon egg (8/19/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Necklace_of_Wind 3QP 2000ryo (8/1/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Pizza_Delivery 3QP 2000ryo (7/26/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Retrieve_the_Scroll! 4QP 2000ryo (7/19/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Capturing_of_Evil_Nobu 4QP 2000ryo (7/16/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Nurse_Medusa 4QP 2000ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Akatsuki! 4QP 2000ryo (7/8/2013) C-Rank: 4 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Yomi_2 3QP 2000ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Drunken_Brawl 4QP 1000ryo (7/22/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_radical_satanist.#Mission_Details%7CThe 3QP 1000ryo (7/3/2013) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1hgb0m/invade_the_tiger_kingdom/ 3QP 3000ryo (7/2/2013) ' '''D-Rank: 4 ' http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1koz3c/ 1QP 500ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Creating_a_Fortress 1QP 500ryo (8/14/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Standing_Guard 1QP 500ryo (7/18/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Arming_Sunagakure 1QP 500ryo (7/16/2013) '''Raids: 0 Other: 11 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1kbed7/the_drizzle_recedes_rp/ 1QP 500ryo (8/13/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Out_of_Coffee 1QP 500ryo (8/12/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_News 1QP 500ryo (8/8/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/To_His_Limits 1QP 500ryo (8/7/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Enter_Kenji_Ichiyama 1QP 500ryo (8/6/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Gambling_Problems 1QP 500ryo (8/3/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/A_Day_Off_at_the_Resort 1QP 500ryo (7/30/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Desert_Rose 1QP 500ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Sand_Bros_Training 1QP 500ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ho1xn/night_in_the_woods_bros_doing_broish_things/ 1QP 500ryo (7/4/2013) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1hlybq/puzzles_pub_only_bros_doing_bro_things/ 1QP 500ryo (7/3/2013) Character: 2 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Training_Under_Watchful_Eyes 1QP 500ryo (7/18/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Prison_(Vash_Backstory) 1QP 500ryo (7/17/2013) 'History and Story' Vash was found in a secret lab in the Land of Wind. The lab itself was a leftover from the time of Orochimaru. But since his fall, the lab and all of its collective knowledge had been taken over by a group of missing-nin. The missing-nin continued in the vein of the previous owner experimenting on prisoners and trying to create an army. Vash showed a remarkable resielence to pain and modification and thus became the focus of many experiments. The experiments left Vash with a Cursed Seal and some unique abilities not yet known, even to him. Eventually the lab was found by elite Suna Anbu, who cleared out the place taking care of all the missing-nin in a well organized raid. The prisoners were freed and allowed to go their own way. Vash, having no idea where he was from, sought and was granted asylum in Sunagakure. He has began intense training in hopes of turning the curse bestowed on him from years of experimentation into a blessing. Vash is extremely loyal to Suna for saving him from a living hell. Suna Arc As a genin at the start of the Outlander war, Vash was assigned to escort a supply caravan heading from Konoha to Suna delivering weapons and supplies for the upcoming war. Upon achieving chunin, Vash has taken on more responsibility. Vash and Zenko were assigned to serve as sentries in a outpost stationed in the dunes. Vash helped in building "Turtle Keep", a wall to help cover perceived vulnerabilites in Suna's defenses. Category:Character Category:Sunagakure